The Last Son of Zona Temporis
by Sam Manson Repilica
Summary: Danny Fenton is your average farm boy from a small town...except he is anything but. He is the last son of Zona Temporis or the time zone. A dead world of which he is the sole survivor. He is not of the earth, yet not of the stars all alone. That is until he begins working at the New York Times alongside hot-headed reporter Sam Manson and rookie photographer Tucker Foley.
1. Things Change

**a/n: I'm back sorry for the long absence**

 **If you guys read this story when it was first written, you know that it was never finished and that it had some grammar issues. I'm here to let you know I have worked on my grammar, and I will be adding more detail in the chapters. I vow to finish this story this time.**

 **if you read the description, it's obvious this is based on superman. Now when I say this, I don't mean this is based on any particular movie comic or show. What I mean is that the basis of it is based on superman, not the plots. The plots are mine.**

 **Also, I'm sure you're wondering what will be Danny's kryptonite. Well, it will be the blood blossoms. If you don't remember, they are these flower petals that can kill Danny when he touches them. They are from the episode infinite realms.**

 **Also, Tuck is going to be younger then Danny and Sam they are 25 and Tuck is 18**

 **This takes place in 2004, for a reason, and you will understand once I introduce Tucker.**

 **For those of you who have read the first draft of this chapter, I updated it.**

* * *

 **So, this is who's who:**

 **Clark Kent /Kal-El/Superman: Danny Fenton/ Phantom Tempus/ Danny Phantom**

 **Lois Lane: Sam Manson**

 **Jimmy Olsen: Tucker Foley**

 **Perry White: Petey Walcott (my OC)**

 **Martha Kent: Maddie Fenton**

 **Johnathan Kent: Jack Fenton**

 **Lex Luthor: Vlad Masters/ Vlad Plasmius**

 **Jor-El: Clockwork Tempus**

 **Lara-El: Elisabeth Tempus (Elisabeth my OC)**

 **Mercy Graves: Crystal Winchester (my OC)**

 **Supergirl/Kara Kent/ Kara Zor-El: Dani Fenton/ Dani Phantom**

 **Lana Lang: Valerie Grey**

 **General Zod: Pariah Dark**

 **Just in case I use them:**

 **Joker: Freakshow**

 **Harley Quinn: Lydia**

 **Bruce Wayne/ Batman: Ethan long/black jaguar (My OC)**

 **Alright, shall we get this party started, yes okay?**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Things Change**

"Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do."  
― **Rob Siltanen**

* * *

 **Over looker's pov**

A young man of the age of 25, landed from flying at a lone house on a farm in the small backwater town of amity park Ohio. The man had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes, he was not human, and in this form, it showed.

He was clad in a skin-tight, black suit with grayish-white boots, and grayish-white gloves and collar, in the middle of his nice but not at all bulky chest, was some sort of odd, "D" that was obviously not of earth.

It was a "D" nonetheless. Upon landing, the boy phased into the small, house and as soon as he was inside, he willed a flash of light to surround his body, and when it died down there stood, a human boy, or so it appeared.

This boy had the same lanky, but nicely built from, but instead of snow-white hair and glowing green eyes, this man's eyes were a bright and vibrant blue as clear and crystal has the daytime sky, and his hair was as black as night. His skin, in contrast, was a lovely pale color, not to pale, however almost bordering on slightly tanned.

The ghost boy or rather ghost man now didn't even bother to open the door; he simply phased right through it entering the house. His tired eyes took in his once-familiar surroundings, he was home again.

The house was everything you would expect. It wasn't super large. Most of the land was the farm. When you walked in right away, you were in the kitchen. The walls were painted a light yellow. There was a big window with baby blue 50's style curtains on the wall and a matching baby blue 50's style dining room table with 4 chairs covered in plastic.

The house smelled of sweet apple pie. The man could tell the old-fashioned oven was on. A light smile passed his lips. He took a moment to relish in how good it felt to be home.

The man had a nicely sculpted jaw and a lovely face with a light boyish charm about his features. He was clad in nothing more than, torn and tattered blue jeans, and a ripped up white shirt. With a red oval in the center, sighing, the boy sat down in a chair at the elegant and pristine dining table, in the humble little house. Propping his elbows on the table, the boy put his head in-between his hands, only to rub his temples in annoyance. Finally, the boy had a moment of peace, if only a moment.

He had some big news to tell his family, after a little while away, and no matter how light you put it, this type of news was never easy to deliver.

"little brother your home" came an excited shrill has the boy's older sister, came rushing down the stairs in childish glee, her fiery red-orange hair trailing behind her, running up to him the girl damn near crushed him with a hug.

Reluctantly the boy hugged, back only to grit his teeth to keep from groaning in pain. This didn't make the news; he had to tell them any more comfortable. He couldn't even look his sister in her vibrant teal green eyes. He was in physical pain from a recent flight, and it was evident after jazz released him from the hug his muscles ached though his bruises and cuts were already starting to heal due to his advanced healing. He wasn't invulnerable, but he was pretty damn close. His face contorted in pain, he thanked whatever deity that within a matter of hours, he'd feel no pain at all.

A worried look crossed her features, as the girl took the nearest seat to him. "long time no see, what was it this time, drug smuggling, talking prostitutes into an honest life, or just avoiding your family" the girl said a bit bitter, she didn't mean any harm by it, she just felt incomplete without her little brother. She loved him so much despite his always gallivanting off.

Rolling his eyes, the boy placed a smirk on his lips, "actually, I stopped Technes from getting, the most powerful computer in the world," the boy said, looking at his sister. It had been quite a brutal fight, but the boy was used to it by now he had been doing this since his powers began developing at the ripe age of 14.

Though Danny was more used to it than he should be, jazz and his parents might never be.

"look Danny I'm proud of you, I am I just I'm afraid one slip up. one trust to the wrong person and your government property, once the guys in white, find out you exist they'll stop at nothing to find a way to hurt you, I couldn't live with that Danny."

That was her biggest fear.

The girl said, looking down, the boy placed a comforting hand, on her hand,

"listen jazz, I don't expect you to understand, but this is my job, when the time zone, my homeworld was destroyed, I was saved. It is my job to make sure the malicious ghost of the ghost zone doesn't hurt people like you, or mom or dad, or anyone. I'm stopping them because I'm the only one who can." The boy said.

He knew it was true though it was quite the burden to bear; would he ever had a normal life, he wondered.

Most days, he felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He wanted to be human. He really did. That was one thing he never was and one thing he'll never be. He was an alien. He was not of the earth, and not of the stars. He was from a place long forgotten. He was from a place that would never exist again.

His sister nodded, putting a hand up to stop him from going on. She had heard it all before, but it still wounded her heart to see her baby brother coming home with wound after wound it truly did. "Danny boy" came the booming voice of jack Fenton, the two siblings father, "Maddie he's here Danny boys' back!" the man screamed in the same childish excitement the girl had had.

A rumbling was heard, as the woman rushed downstairs as fast as her 54-year-old body could carry her. "my baby boy" Maddie Fenton said, rushing toward her son who cracked his famous lopsided boyish grin, "I love you too mom" the boy said, his smile still firmly in its place. These were the times he was truly happy despite everything.

"stand up Danny, let me look at you have you been eating, we have some ecto lasagna, it's a bit green, and will bite back, but's it's still good" the woman said, as she made her way over, to her baby boy, he would always be a baby to her, even though the boy no stood a 6'2, and looked every bit of it.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at his mother momentarily. Oh, how he loved her, oh how he loved them all. His family made him happy. His family made him very happy indeed although something was missing in his life the boy knew that.

His life had consisted of saving people, and that was it. He briefly wondered when his life stopped being a life, when he stopped living. Had it always been this way... no, he thought it hadn't? The boy reluctantly agreed to stand, showing his poor in awe mother, his cuts and bruises through his tattered shirt. The woman put a hand over her mouth, in awe and pain seeing her son in that way wounded her so. "oh, Danny I know you will continue to fight those ghostly menaces, no matter what, we say and we don't blame you, fighting them is the only thing you can do to honor your real parents…"

The woman said as she said the last to words, softly, and her heart stung at those words. Danny quickly rushed to her mother's side, wrapping her in a hug. Danny was from a faraway land, but earth was his home, and Maddie was his mom. Maddie knew he knew that it still hurt her though that somewhere out there, he had parents who were just like him. That was something Maddie Fenton could never be. She could never be what her son was.

"you guys are my real parents, clockwork and Elisabeth, are just clockwork, and Elisabeth I love them, I do they are a part of me, but you guys are my real parents, and jazz is my real sister" the boy said, as Maddie let a tear slide down her cheek, even though she already knew how her son, felt it right to have reassurance.

It felt good, especially after having him in and out of Fenton works. He was flying for months at a time, on missions to fight ghost, in various countries. It was hard on the family. Maddie ran an aging hand through her graying hair. It had once been a somewhat light brown. It had thinned out a little due to age, but it was still in the same short bob.

She needed invigoration, they all did, and they just wished that their son could fight closer to amity or at least somewhere in America. Little did they know their silent pleas were about to be answered. Though not exactly in the ways they wanted. After the long hug with his mother, Danny sat back down and got serious look on his face.

It was time to rip off the band-aid he had to tell them now, or he doubted he ever would.

They all knew it was something big, Danny was a carefree guy, a good guy, a boy scout so to speak, though he never was one, of course when he was serious things were serious. "I um, I got some news…" the boy began, as the room grew silent, all attention focused on him, he continued.

"…I'm moving to New York…permanently" the boy said, shocking his family, the boy who was the true definition of a drifter was settling down it was unheard of. "You're moving somewhere and staying," jazz said, raising an eyebrow, her facial features emitting shock, as the others were.

She silent hid the fact that she wished he was moving back to amity park. She couldn't say that though she had to be happy for him just because she was stuck being amity parks best therapist didn't mean he had to be held there too. She only wished she dared to get out of the small town.

"Have you found a girl?" Maddie said, her face excited like a child once more. Her wrinkles smiled with her as jack cut in just as thrilled. Maddie's violet eyes were alive with glee. Perhaps they'd finally have a wedding or maybe even grandchildren after all waiting on their therapist of a daughter was exhausting. The girl was married to her work.

"Wait ago, that's my boy, when do we get to me her," Jack said, earning himself, a bump in the arm courtesy of his wife. Blushing Danny got a look of annoyance on his face. He felt a pang in his heart before speaking.

"there's no girl, but maybe there will be, that's one of the reasons why I'm moving there I can't spend my whole life only honoring Clockwork and Elisabeth. I have to honor you guys too, I have to honor Danny Fenton. Danny Fenton hasn't been doing much at all. So I'm moving to New York and giving him a life. I can deal with both human and ghost crime there, and who knows this girl who guys have been wanted me to meet might be there."

The boy finished, with another lopsided grin, as he thought about finding his soul mate, he found himself wondering who she might be often.

He hadn't really been in a relationship, since his high school girlfriend Valerie grey, who at one point he thought it might be her. He knew now he was wrong. Danny Fenton had been practically everywhere in the world, flying a 212, which was double the speed, he flew at when he first started the awakening of his powers. Back then, he only flew at 112. Now he seemed to be getting a bit faster has time wore on.

He had learned 4 languages, besides Tempus, which was the language of his people; in fact, he wasn't just a citizen. He was a prince; that's why the language was his last name.

Now thanks to his travels, he had Japanese, Spanish, French, and Russian. He had had a few out of character one night stands, with a few women in a couple cities, but never had enough time, or will to stay long enough for anything else.

Now he was 25, and was tired of his parents bugging him for grandchildren or marriage, and decided he wanted to at least pretend to be normal. Normal 25-year-olds got jobs and dated and what not. So that's what he chose to do.

He hoped he would find her, so maybe for once, he wouldn't feel so alone in a world full of people. Despite his parent's love and sisters, he was still alone; they didn't know what it was like.

He hated it. The loneliness was the worst of it all. It made him feel like even more of an alien. He missed having a woman to share his life with. Though he supposed Valerie gray was never that girl. He hoped she, whoever she was, would know how he felt to be alone (as cruel has that sounded). The alien was pulled out of his musings momentarily before hearing his father speak.

"So, let me get this straight your moving to New York, to find your soul mate," Jack said, completely missing the point. "No, I'm going to work as an investigative reporter, for the New York times, and live life, as a normal man."

Danny sighed at times his father's daftness annoyed him, but he loved Jack just the same. The boy said, allowing Jack to comprehend that new information. "Why not work for Amity Chronicles," Maddie said, sadly.

Ohio was nowhere near, New York plane tickets were expensive, and Danny could only fly 212 miles per hour, how often would they get to see each other, the woman wondered. Still, they knew they couldn't keep him there though selfishly they almost wished they could.

"Guys, I know this, sounds bad, and it sounds like I'm just going away again, but I'm not. I am just a phone call away, I'll always be here… I promise," the boy said determination in his eyes. "I love you, little brother, and I'm proud of you." Jazz said, trying to give Danny some support about his decision. She was always his most significant support system that was her little brother, and she swore long ago to protect the boy at all costs.

"I support, you always my boy," Maddie said, smiling as a tear broke loose. "Let's celebrate with fudge," Jack said, his childish grin breaking out once more. Maddie, jumped up from her seat at the table as she got up to go get the fudge, the ecto lasagna was long forgotten Danny thanked whatever deity for that.

* * *

 **Over looker's pov**

 **Flashback 3 years prior**

22-year-old Sam Manson sat at a table full of stiff and nasally businessmen. She was at what was supposed to be the meeting for the company she was supposedly supposed to succeed. But Sam Manson had other plans, she just couldn't take it anymore.

Her amethyst eyes held a look of oppression. The look of a caged animal. She wasn't free. Her nails were perfectly groomed her dark black hair was freshly curled, her make up was professionally done, and she hated it. She hated every minute of living in their world. She'd be damned straight to hell before she lived her whole life in their fashion.

She couldn't take her parents, merely writing her off, and she was about to prove it. All her life, she had done things as close to what they wanted that she could possibly think of. It was little things mind you, like dating joe masters, for example, though for the time being, she had really loved him. Still, Sam had tried though the girl had a rebellion in her, Sam had still secretly wanted her parent's approval.

"I call a recess, 10 minutes," the girl said, smirking at her mother, who gave her the most significant glare she could muster. The businessmen began filing out of the room confused, and a bit baffled, leaving the two Manson women alone.

Pamela Manson held her phony botoxed smile until the last one left the room, then it turned into a scowl. The strawberry blond-haired woman stood, shaking furiously as she banged, bother hands on the table in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you, Samantha?"

The woman damn near screamed she thought her daughter was done rebelling, yet here she was. It angered her to the core. For once, Pamela Manson just wanted her daughter to live up to her, and her husband's Jeremy's expectations. She silently cursed her now-deceased mother in law for this.

She had always been just like her daughter, and that was part of the reason she and Ida never got along. Pamela's face was beet red in anger; she couldn't believe her daughter was pulling this yet again.

Sam snapped addressing her mother she couldn't wait any longer she had to do this for her. "it was me, the real me, not a phase not rebellion, I can't do this anymore mother, I have to be myself" the girl said, her eyes downcast a bit, at knowing neither of her parents would never understand her, they never had. She wanted their approval she did, but she couldn't sit around anymore waiting for something that may never come.

When she decided, she was an ultra recyclo vegetarian, that was a phase to them, the same thing with her Goth image, neither of which she dropped because they were her a considerable part of her, but Pamela and Jeremy Manson would never understand that.

"So, what the hell do you want to do, _Sam_ " the woman said, saying her daughter's nickname, with all the venom she could muster. "This," the girl said, pulling out an old worn for wear superman comic book, that the girl used to read all the time as a kid, and still read sometimes, just because.

Pamela paused before she broke out into a burst of shocked laughter. As soon she let it die down, her shock was still evident in her face Pamela began to shake her head in amusement her perfectly done strawberry blond hair shaking with her.

"you want to fly Samantha," the woman said her chuckles still in her voice. She just couldn't help herself. "no, mom, I want to help people. I want to tell the truth, but my writing to good use. Last week I applied for a position at the New York times. They said because I've never worked at a newspaper before I have to start out on small stories, but Petey Walcott said that I have the potential to be the best New York has to offer."

The girl said a genuine smile beaming on her face, as her mother sighed she straightened her spine so she'd have the perfect posture.

"Well… I'm still in my prime, and you're still quite a young girl so, I'll tell you what hmmm, you get this Lilly lame business out of your system…"

Sam rolled her eyes at her mother's butchering of her favorite character's name. She sighed as well; her amethyst eyes held a sadness in them.

"It's Lois lane mom, and your still not getting it. You and dad have never gotten it, ever my life isn't a phase. Mom, who I am isn't a phase, and I do hope one day you see that." The young woman said, gather her gothic briefcase with grotesque stickers covering it, and smoothed down her jet-black pencil skirt, as she left the room without another word.

She was done trying to please her parents at all, what good would it do her. What right had it ever done her.

"Ohh the girl will, come around I'm sure…" Pamela Manson said to herself, as she got up and proceeded to go outside and tell the suited businessmen that, the recess was over.

Pamela and Jeremy Manson would never understand their daughter. It pained Sam that the only person who ever did was now dead and gone.

* * *

 **Flashback over, present day**

 **Over looker's pov**

25-year-old Sam Manson shook her head as if the painful memory would go, with it as she took a sip of her black coffee and finished up the last few sentences of her stories.

The girl had achieved everything she wanted and more, she was one of the most respected reporters in the u.s.a.. She even had her own billboard. Her conscience was fulfilled. The girl had also taken a young boy under her wing as she called it. He even became like a brother to her.

He was rather annoying, and the two were polar opposites, but at the end of the day, they had each other's back. He was like an 18-year-old brother to her. The girl smiled at the thoughts of some of his antics. He was so full of joy, and so optimistic most of the time. He wanted to be a reporter, and the young girl believed he would. Petey treated the two of Sam and Tucker like family. He also treated Tuck like his bitch in a plan to teach him to stand up for himself.

Sam gave off an uncharacteristic chuckle, before letting her face go back to her regular expression that was usually firmly on her purple painted lips. Getting up, the girl walked her jet-black hair swung briskly. Until she got to a door that had an artificially fogged window that said in pristine printed black letters, that said Petey Walcott, Editor in Chief.

Stopping there, the girl put her hand on the hand before barging in the door. This was Sam's routine go to work, work, and go home. It was the same thing every day. The paper was her life, and she pretended to be content with it, though there had always been something missing.

She shook her head once more before speaking. "Walcott, do you have another story for me." the girl said, a smile gracing her, there were two things that seemed to make Sam smile, her stories, and Tucker. When he wasn't annoying the hell out of her. Other than that, the girl kept a stoic look upon her delicate features, she was in pain, not that she'd ever admitted it. Everything Sam did was subconsciously seeking her parent's approval, although she never got it.

She figured she never would, the girl had stopped trying in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

The last time she had, it was when she had a high school romance with Vlad master's son, joseph master's. Despite the Manson fortune, dating the son of a wealthy billionaire made her parents proud. The last time she was sure they had hated her, was the day she told them she dumped him.

Before that, she was positive, that they had loved her in their own way. Now she truly wasn't so sure. She felt like just another thing they had bought with their billions, and she hated it. To add insult to injury was her grandmother's death when Sam was only 18, well that just made things far worse.

Shaking her head from yet another painful memory, the girl awaited her boss's answer. The man was in his early 50's his sandy brown hair faded rapidly into gray. (Well, the part of his hair that was still there.) He was a short, plump man, who was just as obsessed with the paper, as Sam Manson. That was the way he got where he was.

Sometimes Sam wondered did she genuinely want to be where he was. In her somewhat old age; his wife had divorced him six months ago for lack of being home. He was always at the paper. Did she truly want that? The girl obviously wasn't getting any younger, and time passed quickly as she knew. It seemed it was just the other day she was a gothic ten-year-old obsessed with superman comics. She was the oddball in any group. Sam had always been different. Growing up had been very lonely.

With girls, they made fun of her for reading comics, saying that they were for boys. With the other gothic kids, they didn't understand why she'd read superman as opposed to batman. And the reason was that most people liked batman because he was human, she liked superman because he wasn't. Sometimes… no, most of the time, Sam felt like an alien.

Superman was the last of his kind, all alone on a planet full of people. To her, to not be bitter to still wear bright colors, and see the world that wasn't even his so optimistically, he was indeed a hero.

To never be tempted by all that power, yes, that's why she liked superman. Sure, she would have liked him more, if he wore darker colors, but hey, everyone had their flaws, right?

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have a project for you two." At this, the girl's eyes narrowed. The last time she had a story with someone else, it was to pretend to be married to one of her coworkers. That little incident had almost got her raped if it wasn't for her trust combat, boots that she would have been violated for sure.

"What kind of project?" The girl said through gritted, teeth 'What torcher can this project bring?' the girl thought. She didn't like working with people. That was a fact she didn't trust people. That was how she was, especially now. Call her jaded, but that was her. "We have a rookie reporter in from amity park, and he's quite good I want you to-" Petey started, but the hotheaded girl, refused to even let him finish.

"Oh, no no no, come on Walcott, I thought we had an understanding I told you, I'm not really a people person I-" the girl began her eye's softening a bit, has memories of being rejected by her peers flashed through her eyes. She felt so small. She felt like that little girl again. She hated feeling this way, she hated it more than anything in the world.

"What about the kid?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow a smirk applied to his lips. He wondered what her response would be. It was apparent the two were close, but even he didn't know everything. "Tuck's different, and even him and I have boundaries, look Walcott-"

The girl tried once again, but Walcott had it, his mind was made up. He watched over the whole office and saw everything. He saw who needed what, and who wanted who and who was in trouble, everything. The office of the New York Times was less like a bunch of coworkers, and more like a family.

He knew exactly what Sam needed. He didn't know all the details, but he knew who her parents were, and had the displeasure of meeting them once. He knew what growing up in their household could do to a child. He noticed that even in the setting of the office, Sam didn't quite fit in. Of course, the others tried to welcome her. It was as if she just couldn't fit in.

Her and Tucker stuck together, because the boy was the youngest in all the office, and he spent most of the time with his technology and inventions, then socializing. Of course, Tucker carried around his trusty camera, being the resident photographer and all. He knew the two were missing something, and somehow, in a matter of a year or so, he saw Sam, and the boy from amity park together, and married. Little did he know...

He wanted good for both Sam and the boy from amity park, he seemed lonely too.

"Sam, it's final, it's an order," and with that Sam knew, he was serious he never gave her orders, well he did but not in that tone, so she knew she was going to have to agree, gritting her teeth the girl did just that. "Fine, where is Mr. Amity anyway?"

The girl quipped as she cracked, a sarcastic smile "behind you" Petey said as a smirk graced his features, the girl turned around to meet Danny Fenton, the boy was clad in a light blue suit the color of his eyes, and a vibrate green tie, it damn near fit like a second skin accenting all of him. His messy hair dropped over his light blue eyes, and at seeing the sight of Sam before him, his signature lopsided grin broke out upon his face.

The two just stood there for a minute, as amethyst eyes meet ocean ones, and something clicked deep deep down in there subconsciousness, the man who couldn't stay put and the girl who couldn't seem to get close to anyone, knew that they had found their soul mates. Of course, their consciousness wasn't even ready to admit it, let alone there out loud voices. That would take a while.

Still not breaking his smile, Danny put his left hand up to the back of his neck, suddenly nervous of the girl before him. He hadn't been this tense since he had his growth spurge, in the summer between 9th grade and 10th. Yet here he was as nervous as he was way back then. 'what the hell is she doing to me' the boy thought.

'Those eyes, that hair, I might not dislike having a partner after all,' the girl thought as another smile broke out upon her feature. She needed to add this to her list. This guy whose name she didn't even know, was the third thing that could make her smile. The boy cleared his throat and thought it best to introduce himself.

"I'm um Danny, Fenton," the boy said, extending his hand towards, hers which she gladly shook. When there's hands touched they, both felt a spark there. Their faces suddenly felt terribly hot. They both redrew their hands, turning their faces to hide their blushes.

"um, Sam, Sam Manson," the girl said as she finally stopped blushing only to begin again at his next comment. "I know I um, saw your billboard," he said, blushing once again, putting his hand to his neck again. 'Oh god no' the girl thought, embarrassed at the thought.

She had taken the photo just to shut Tucker up. It was at a function and boom the next minute she found out Petey had put a billboard, saying "Sam Manson exposing the truth since 2001". She hated it, it didn't represent her at all. It was extremely cliché and the outfit, well it was a Halloween costume a non-gothic one, mind you.

'The year I decided to wear a non-gothic costume, it becomes a fucking billboard' the girl thought bitterly. "I um, that billboard, is nothing like me," she said her face still mortified though she didn't know why. She was swooning; this was not in her nature at all. She honestly wondered what the hell was happening to her. Both she and Danny had forgotten entirely that they were still in Petey's office.

"Go on down to Vlad co. and get a statement, about his new endorsement for the government foundation the guys in white." The editor in chief said, breaking the barrier only soul mates had. The pair simultaneously cleared their throats and said, "let's go" at the same time. They both left the room afterward.

Once the door was closed and he was sure, they were gone, Petey mumbled to himself "lovebirds." Meanwhile, outside the door, and back in the central part of the office found Sam giving Danny a limited tour of the office, one the way to the elevator.

"… That's where the fashion writer's sit, and over there is my desk, and there is the 24-hour snack buffet. And this is-" the girl said before a black boy at the age of 18 with a red beret, and a yellow suit, with a grey tie, and thick black glasses, and a polaroid camera around his neck, came rushing up to the pair. His teal eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"Hey Sam, who's your friend," the boy chirped. "This is Danny Fenton and were going to do a story at Vlad co. "oh" he said sadly, thinking he had been replaced, the 18-year-old boy was somewhat dependent on Sam. Though the pair fought a lot, to him, she was his sister. He loved her in that manner. Tucker's teal eyes looked sad.

Sam sensed his feeling, "Hey, tuck, chill just because I got a writing partner doesn't mean I won't need an annoying techno-geek to take pictures, for me." the girl said smirking. She got a smile from the boy. Just like that, his demeanor changed back to his normal cheery one.

"Hi Danny, I'm Tucker Foley" he said pulling out his PDA and flip phone, "You see I bought these as a normal PDA, has a normal PDA and cell phone but, now they can do so much more, they can hack into systems has important has the FBI, and it can even shoot lasers, as a weapon just in case, ya know the job gets too dangerous, and this camera as zoom features, I added myself by-"

Tucker said before being cut off, by Sam who was halfway across the room, inside an elevator that's doors were rapidly closing. "Hey Danny, all is fair in love and journalism," the girl said before the doors closed. Danny scrunched his eyebrows before he felt another grin growing on his lips. Damn, she was quick; Danny didn't even realize she had walked away.

He had mad respect for the girl she had bested him. That made her even more beautiful 'something tells me, New York will be the most interesting city yet.' The boy thought to himself, picturing her face in his mind, as he stared off into space. "Hey, don't worry, she still likes ya; Sam's a bit hard to understand" Danny felt his heartbeat fast at Tucker's words, 'is it that obvious.' He thought to refer to his affections, for the girl. "Hey, I won't tell anyone, even her," the boy said. Danny was happy Tucker would keep his secret

"Am I that obvious?" Danny asked, looking to the boy next to him. He could already see him, and he has good friends, maybe even something like brothers. "Blatantly, she's a tough one to crack, a real mystery ya know, she doesn't let anyone get to close, until me, and Petey now you, I could help you if you want."

Tucker said highly confusing, the boy "Ya know, get together with her," Tucker said, clearing things up, "Hey listen, it's not that simple, I'm- never mind I might take you up on that one day." Danny said, grinning and blushing at the thought of being with Sam.

Something clicked in his head, and he realized he had to get to Vlad co. Quick. He ran to the bathroom, the boy went in and changed into Danny phantom. He then phased through the wall and was on his way to Vlad co.

He was sure to beat Sam now, 'all is fair in love a journalism right, Sam' the boy thought though he knew she couldn't hear him. He flew high above the world below him faded away. He felt so free. He felt the clouds in his snow-white hair, doing flips and tumbles. Of course, most of all, he was thinking of the mystery that was Sam Manson.

* * *

 **a/n: Yeah, so please let me know if you like it. I did my best. It was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who remember this story from way back when I hope this is better. I accept any critics, I did my best grammar wise. If anyone would like to give me any pointers, feel free. I hope this was better. I want to know what you thought, please review.**


	2. Mysteries at Vlad co

**A/n: so, hey you guys welcome back to the adventures of Danny phantom it's been enjoyable writing this story. So, in this chapter, I'll introduce Vlad and his son my O.C. Joe and crystal Winchester**

 **Also, I know that I'm going get this question so I'll answer I'll now Vlad doesn't have ghost powers... Yet... We will learn about the origins of crystal later.**

 **So, let's get this party started**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mysteries in Vlad Co.**

"The best secrets are the most twisted"  
― **Sara Shepard, Twisted**

* * *

 **Over looker's pov**

After a few minutes of flying Danny discreetly landed in the parking lot of Vlad co., ducking behind a car the boy changed to his human form as he fished his press pass out of his suit pocket, walking quickly to the area where a platform stood and there on it stood Vlad and his son Joseph Masters, various Vlad co. Employees, along with several bulky bodyguards. Littered on the ground was a crowd and several reporters and T.V. news station anchors. They were all looking up at the stage, amused by the people on it. Everyone always seemed amused by the wealthy and elite Vlad was the third richest man in the world, and everyone in the world seemed amused by him, especially.

Danny's ice blue eyes caught the sight before him; he had been in and out of all types of different places around the world, but to him, there was really no place like New York on planet earth. He briefly wondered if there was a place similar to it where he was from. He shook his head, then was not the time to be thinking of such things. He was at work, after all.

'Well, here goes nothing' Danny thought this was his first job at N.Y.T. it was serious, he felt nervous. Walking quicker, Danny soon found himself lost in the crowd, listening to the tail end of Vlad's speech, preparing himself for reporter rush hour when all the reporters would be bombarding each other to get a statement from Vlad or at best Joe.

"...Today marks a day of a new era, no longer can ghost run rapid, no longer can they do what they want with this new funding, the united states of America will triumph against the monsters of the ghost zone." The man said fooling most into believing his every word, but Danny, he had looked pure evil in the face time and again and wasn't as easily led. There was something off about Vlad, dangerously so and Danny was sure of it. He frowned inwardly, taking a short mental note that he would have to expose the truth about him. His gut about these things was never wrong Vlad was very dangerous indeed.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Came Sam's voice as the girl made her way through the crowd, approaching the boy. "All is fair in love and journalism." The boy said as his signature grin broke out on his face. The smile turned into a smirk as he saw her still baffled look. She had decided to let it go, especially after how she had just left him behind at the office.

"So you got a plan on how we're gonna get to talk to Masters'" the boy said, raising an eyebrow. He had known a little about the masters beforehand due to his various travels, and from what he had heard, they were pretty private people." There's still a we" the girl said shocked the stunt she pulled in the elevator was a stunt to push him away, it was easier not to get close she knew that but yet it didn't work, and she didn't see herself trying again. If he could forgive her after ditching him to steal the story for herself, then perhaps he was someone she wouldn't mind letting in…or at least working with.

Danny smiled a reassuring smile. "Yeah, um were partners, and I know you're complicated and difficult, and that's okay, so am I, but we're partners," the boy said a hardened look on his face as he blushed hard, at seeing the girl also blushed. He ran his right hand through his messy black hair. "I um..." The girl said, trailing off, not knowing what to say.

Shaking her head, the girl soon got her wits about her. Still, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but think how cute he was, stumbling over his words like a fool. She couldn't let herself go there. She had to focus. She had worked her ass off to become one of the top reporters in the world male or female, and she wasn't about to let some dark-haired, blue-eyed, tall... distraction, distract her from the only thing she really had; her career.

Sam Manson stopped doing relationships and emotions and other such trivialities long ago, and there was no reason to start back now.

"When the speech is over, we go find Joe, he owes me a favor." The girl said just as the speech finished, and the girl grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him along.

Buzzing through the crowd, the people made their way to the front where Joe stood next to a Latina girl; in a short and revealing cocktail dress with a plunging neckline stood next to him, their arms draped around each other.

Joe was rather good looking he was 6 "1 an inch shorter than Danny he had a clean-cut haircut done on his dark brown hair, he had these substantial jade green piercing eyes, and was toned enough to fill out his gray business suit just enough without looking too bulky. Walking up to the pair, Sam scowled at the disgusting display of playboy Joe and his on and off girl Paulina Sánchez.

It was no secret that Sam couldn't stand Paulina, and it was vice versa. They had known each other since grade school and went through all of the grades of school together luckily Sam had gone away to college, and the two hadn't really seen each other regularly since high school graduation. Of course, they still kind would run into each other running in the same circles and all. Sam would have to see her every now and then, but she thanked whatever deity it wasn't an everyday affair.

With Joe, on the other hand, she didn't know how to feel about him, Sam began to rub her temples just being around the pair gave her headaches. "Joe, Paulina..." The girl greeted finally as she seethed the girl's name with venom, she approached the pair.

"Joe, I need to talk to you." the girl said as she pulled him, a few feet from Paulina Danny quickly following. Paulina sent a glare their way making a mental not to put the heat on Joe about it later. Danny didn't trust Joe either. It wasn't just because he was Vlad's son. Danny wasn't the type to judge a man on the sins of his father, but he knew somehow that joe masters and more than enough of his own sins to account for.

"What Sam you can't just come in here, barging in-" Joe began before Sam cut him off. He knew exactly what she wanted, and she was gonna be damned if she wasn't the only reporter to get it. Sam Manson was a go-getter, or perhaps that was a vast understatement ." Summer 1997, you said, and I quote, 'I owe you my life Sam' so I want to cash the favor in, or is the 'honorable' word of Mr. Joe masters another lie." The girl said with a smirk, and her eyebrow rose. She had no qualms cashing in on her history with Joe's masters. They were complicated at best, but she knew better than anyone Joe wasn't as much as a snake as his father. When he made a word, he meant it. In that regard, he was a man of honor. She knew she had won.

"What do you want, Sam" the boy seethed, knowing she'd never back down if he didn't oblige. He knew she was right for some reason. He still wanted to prove that his word was to be honored, despite everything. He didn't carry a candle for her the same way he had once, but still, she'd always be one of his only 2 weaknesses.

"Nothing really just an interview, with your father in his office, and oh say a tour of the Vlad co. Lab," the girl said her smirk still applied to her lips. Truth be told the girl didn't hate the boy in front of her like she pretended to, in fact, Sam once loved him, but now the woman still cared for him though not in the same way, she wasn't romantically caring for him, but she did care for him nonetheless. But she'd never show it, she couldn't not after what happened. She didn't trust him anymore.

 **Flashback**

 **Master's manor 1996**

17-year-old Sam Manson stood in the mirror naked as the day she was born has she let a few tears slip from her eyes; something wasn't right; she knew it. Her breaths were ragged and bestial her amethyst eyes wild and searching. She regretted what Joe and he had just done, she regretted it with everything she had, and she had finally let him have his way with her after three years she had finally let him, and she hated herself for it.

While they were intimate, it was like the veil of ignorance she had about him had faded, in his eyes, she saw something for the first time...something evil. Of course, at the moment, she just let the intimacy proceed, and even after she was hollow, but now hours into the night, she had gotten up and locked herself in the bathroom.

What she had seen scared even her, and Sam Manson didn't get scared, she thought it wasn't in her D.N.A. until that night. She knew what she had to do, she couldn't be with someone with that kind of malice in their eyes, the type of evil that show he had just murdered and liked it. This fact disturbed her more than she thought anything ever could. She felt blindsided like everything she knew was a lie, and she hated it.

So she knew what she had to do, she'd wait until morning though. The girl slipped her robe on her face emotionless, and unlocked the bathroom doors, as she climbed into bed beside him, an inhaled the scent of his pillow as she wrapped her arms around him for the last time, she felt him settle into her embrace his tense muscles relaxing from her warmth, she let a few more uncharacteristic tears slip out, knowing in the morning it would have to all end.

* * *

 **Flash back ends**

"Fine, Sam, but you know what I don't understand why the hell you hate me, what did I ever do to you," the boy said, wishing only to understand. She never told him why she dumped him, she never breathed a word to anyone about the matter. Now it had been years she felt he deserved to know.

"Nothing, not me, but you know what you've done, and I don't need to tell you." His eyes widened. He didn't know how to feel about any of it. He finally had his answer though now he wished he hadn't. Realizing what she met the boy whispered in her ear,

"You know, don't you, things I've done..". He began as she nodded, suddenly uncomfortable with the closeness. His eyes held guilt in them. That was something she had never seen before in him. He became curious for a moment. He had to know something else. "...why have you not told? Why am I still out," the boy said, shocked. If she knew he couldn't understand how he and his father were still unscathed by the iron bars of the penitently. Surely she would have turned him into the police, he thought. "I never could, besides I had no proof." The girl said the last part with a smirk on her face. She really didn't want to talk about it anymore; it was bringing up things she'd rather forget.

'And part of me hoped you'd stop doing your father's bidding.' Sam thought as she looked down sadly, "all of this ancient history now, are you gonna live up to your word or not." The girl aid slipping back into her icy facade.

"yes, your requests are honored," the boy said stoically, before walking away again. This conversation was painful for him, too, but then again reliving the past always was. Danny, who was standing there the whole, decided to finally speak up. He wouldn't admit it just yet, but he was jealous Joe had dated Sam, and that made his blood boil.

"So, what, what um... That." The boy said, putting emphasis on the last word. "Ancient history," the girl replied, and he got the point though it didn't make him feel any less jealous, they then began walking into the double doors that led into Vlad co. Building. Once inside, the pair noticed the exquisite decor of the building they had never been inside no reporter really had.

The walls we a beautiful beige, and there were designs painted on with gold. Ornate white marble tiles were placed intricately on the floor in a perfect manner. Every so often on the wall, you would see a fancy painting people would pay loads of money for. The look of the place was breathtaking; if that weren't enough, the hallways were lit up with golden chandeliers that dangled from the ceiling every few feet.

Yes, the view was wondrous; however, Joe and Sam's relationship plagued Danny's mind. Danny had to know more, he had to know if there was anything still there, he felt as if he couldn't compete with the son to the 3rd richest man on planet earth. Momentarily he thought that perhaps it was for the best considering his baggage, but he decided to voice his question anyway. "When, if you um don't mind me asking... I mean I don't want pry I was just-" the boy began before being cut off.

"High school, we um, we were close but um, he wasn't who I thought he was, so I ended it," the girl said awkwardly, wondering why he wanted to know. She didn't open to people easily; even with Tucker, she never talked about the deepest parts of herself.

The last person she really let know her on the intimate of a level was Joe, and when he left her no choice but to leave, she felt like she lost a part of herself. It broke her downed, and she mourned the love they had lost. It killed her ignoring his advances to get back together, it's part of the reason she left for college of all the way in California, but somehow, she still found herself back in New York and back in the realm of Joe Masters with Paulina her high school adversary hanging on his arm.

Danny and Sam walked through the long, unnecessarily fancy corridors of Vlad co. With awkward silence filling the air. Sam thought it best to try and fill it with something. She had promised herself that after Joe, she'd never let anyone get that close again.

She'd have a few one night stands, and one embarrassingly unprofessional short-lived office romance, when she was fresh out of college and much greener, but never anything that even came near love.

The way she saw it, she had had it, and I hurt like hell when she had to give it up and she didn't know if her heart could take round two. Still, despite everything Danny was trying. He was trying to be her partner, he was trying to know her, so she figured she could at least meet him halfway.

"look Danny joe, and I are complicated. We always were, I guess. He was the popular asshole, and I was the little grungy 90s, girl with the tape player in the corner. Joe and I happened, and it was nice while it happened, but we were kidding ourselves, thinking that we could be the one high school couple that just makes it. We were meant for then, not now." the girl said, helping him understand.

'She loves Joe the way I love Valerie,' the boy thought, and it was true that was the way Sam loved him. He smiled inwardly, though he still wasn't sure why. He shouldn't be doing this, building up to something with her when he had so much baggage, but alas, he couldn't help himself.

"You understand," the girl said, cocking her head to the side and looking in Danny's eyes. "Yeah, I do." the boy said as he pressed the up button on the elevator, the pair had walked to during their conversation. They now only had to wait for the elevator to stop at there floor. Sam decided things were getting far to close for comfort, so she did like always and deflected, by changing the subject. "So you worked at the paper from your hometown," Sam asked her eyebrow rose curiously, hoping he had at least done this before. "I was an intern when I was about tuck's age at amity times, but I interned all over the world."

The boy said just as the elevator dinged, and the pair got in. "Why not get a job...well um until here," the girl said blushing hard though she didn't know why. "It's complicated," the boy said, looking down. Now it was her turn to be curious. "You're or well were some kind of nomad," the girl asked fishing around.

"What's a no had," the boy said his boyish charm so evident on him his face sparkling with childish curiosity, he apparently didn't know what nomad met. Well, they didn't call him clueless for anything he supposed. Sam chuckled at him. just as the elevator opened on the penthouse. Vlad co. was the tallest building in New York and made no attempt to hide it. The pair stepped out of the elevator has Sam stared marvel and wonder at his boyish charm, shaking her head she grabbed the boys hand and pulled.'

'This was the type of innocence that should be protected at all cost.' Sam thought

Reaching the double doors to Vlad's office, the girl knocked swiftly on the wooden door, hoping to be answered right away. The door swung open, and there stood a short pale-skinned woman with short dark black hair and a black business dress on. The girl stood at about 5 "2. She had piercing jade green eyes that held mystery and malice. Opening the door wide enough, Danny and Sam took that as there cue to enter the office. Once in the pair found Vlad sitting behind his vast wooden desk, a cigar in one hand, and scotch in the other.

"ahhh if it isn't the harlot who whored herself out to my son and then left him," The man said annoyed, he had, had a particular loathing for the girl since she had dumped his son, though as a businessman it would look bad, to ignore the press. At this Danny's eye's flashed a violent green. He ignored every primal instinct and kept his cool.

"Mr. master's that is highly inappropriate and—" Danny started before Sam cut him off. "no Danny, he's right I did sleep with him son, although it's complete and utter red herring, to divert us from his nefarious plans, no doubt," Sam stated bold and unapologetically, her glare unwavering.

Danny was very impressed, and Vlad was highly annoyed, but instead of showing this, he did what would piss her off the most and ignored her instead of diverting his attention to Danny. "ahh Mr. Fenton, my boy so good to meet you in person. The man said the fakest smile on his face as he stuck his hand out for Danny to shake.

Danny was shocked, to say the least. How the hell did this man know who he was? Danny shook Vlad's hand, making sure to grip it with a good amount of his strength, all the while giving the main a good glare. "you know me?" Danny inquired almost cautiously. Vlad laughed a haughty laugh. "your parents and I go way back to our college days. I make it my business to keep up with old friends." Vlad finished making Danny look a little green around the gills.

It wasn't so much what Vlad said, but how he said it. The depravity in his eyes, you could only see up close. Vlad looked even more off in person his utterly white hair pulled back into a ponytail, his grayish-blue eyes alive with malice his perfectly crisp business suit, he appeared to be the perfect businessman and philanthropist, but it was all just a carefully planned facade

Vlad really had a creep element to him. Standing up, Vlad walked over towards Danny, a skip in his step. He knew Danny was nervous and reveled in it.

Was Vlad lying? Were they really friends, if so why had he never visited there home, surely with all the money he had he could afford a plane ticket to amity park? This all seemed all too fishy. He made a mental note to ask his parents about Vlad. But then again did he really want to know... Danny thought his mind reeling though he knew right then he'd have to focus, on the interview.

Still, he wanted to ask more about how Vlad knew them, he thought against it. "If you two are done with this introduction I, thought might nice if we'd get to the interview." The girl said, annoyed sarcasm lacing her voice, as Danny gave her a look that said.' You ready'

The girl nodded in reply. The girl then fished through her purse for a tape recorder and started recording. "Mr. Master's I'd like to start by asking, why would you fund the guys in white government operation, there a group focused especially on supernatural entities correct," the girl said an eyebrow raised curious, as to his ulterior motives. She knew he had some, Vlad Masters' was an evil and mysterious man knowing that is one thing but proving it is an entirely different matter.

"Yes, Mrs. Manson, they are, and the reason why I have lent my generosity to their cause is simple. I live part-time in the beautiful dairy king castle in Wisconsin and have my own glorious cabin in Colorado and my own wonderful penthouse here in New York. But you see I have the tallest building in the city, and…" The man said, walking towards the big window, the overlooked, the city. "Those people down there, they don't have that, all they have is their lives, so that's why I'm protecting them."

The man finished before, coming to sit back down in his chair, taking a sip of his scotch. Both Danny and Sam could smell the stench of bullshit oppressive in the room. Sam was ready to beat the answer out of Vlad, but she knew she had to keep her composure.

Stopping her recorder, Sam rolled her eyes. She didn't want this part to be on the recording. "So, you expect me to believe that this is all about helping the civilians of the world." The woman said venomously knowing, that there was something far more to it.

Hell, even clueless Danny knew it. "Well, that is the statement Mrs. Manson, shall the prestigious New York Times misquote me?" the man said a smirk on his lips and malice in his eyes. He knew he was untouchable, and he relished it.

"Your right Mr. Masters what you say will go down exactly as you say it, though a good portion of the essay will be the writer's opinion, which in this case is me and my opinion is that your full of sh-" the girl started before Danny cut off her hot-headed rant. "Sam," Danny said, cutting Sam off. He had dealt with people like this before aggressiveness never got anywhere with them. You have to be cunning; you had to hit them where it hurt.

"Mr. Masters, are you getting anything out of this" Danny asked coolly as Sam looked sternly in his eyes. "I told Mrs. Manson the reason, I'm doing the funding for the G.I.W." the man said sternly. Vlad evaded the question like they knew he would.

Now it was Sam's turn." Of course, you did, but what you failed to do was answer my partner's question." The woman said as she and Vlad began a staring contest. "Yes, Mrs. Manson, I did," the man said simply. Sam knew this was futile, but she hopes one day she'd get him.

Danny, however, didn't dwindle so easily. "you want to know what I think Mr. masters. I think you are the type of man who sits here with his castle in Wisconsin and his cabin in Colorado and his big window in New York and doesn't give a damn about the people below it. In fact, that think it's entirely possible that you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You don't do anything if it doesn't benefit your need for more, more money and more power, and I think having the government in your pocket does just that. Don't you? Danny said, looking him square in the eye. Vlad's master's face contorted into the ugliest of snarls. He stood up promptly from his desk and slammed his hands down.

"Listen here boy, if you think you can waltz in my office with such slanderous accusations, then you have made a more powerful enemy then you can ever imagine." The man said darkly, his being oozing with the bestial look in his eyes.

Danny didn't down. He wanted Vlad to know he wouldn't bow to him like everyone else in this town. He wanted him to see that he knew exactly what he was getting himself into and couldn't be happier.

"You don't scare me Master's not. One. Bit." Danny gritted out his eyes, flashing green. Sam had never seen a reporter with so much passion. He cared he truly cared about people. He wasn't scared of Vlad, and that was a dangerous mistake she needed to get him out of there.

"we'd like our tour now!" Sam blurted, stopping Danny and Vlad's pissing match. Both of them had almost forgotten her presence. Vlad quickly composed himself. "Very well, I'll call Mrs. Winchester, in and she'll give you your tour," the man said, standing up and pressing a button on his desk. "We'll um wait outside," The boy said, gesturing for Sam to come with him outside. The girl followed. "Sam, why the hell you just give up in there," the boy said annoyance in his face.

"Listen, you don't know masters like I do, we won't get him this way. We are investigative reporters, so we'll investigate. He won this round, we'll write a boring surface story, about the guys in white and we'll bid our time, and were get sources and snitches, and were even do a little spying, and when we have our evidence that he's doing what we both know, he's doing we will nail his ass to the wall."

The girl said seriously as something happened to Danny's heart; it started beating faster than it ever had, and he liked it. His signature lopsided grin broke out onto his face as he looked at her. "Sam, you are a fucking genius, I could just marry you!" the boy said before he realized what he had honestly said. Twin blushes broke out onto both of their faces, at Danny's statement. "Thank you," Sam choked out through her embarrassment she always felt that way around him, she didn't understand it. She hardly knew him, yet she really wanted to more than she ever wanted anything. She couldn't help it. It was like something was pulling her to him.

"Excuse me, are two the reporters Mr. Master's wanted to give a tour to." The Same woman who had opened the door for them said. "Yes, Danny Fenton," Danny said as the three began walking. "Crystal Winchester." The woman said. They started their tour.

* * *

6 hours and countless doors later, Danny and Sam had seen mostly all of Vlad corps except for, the 2 secret floors that Vlad was performing illegal experiments on and several offices connected to those purposes. Unfortunately, all they had seen made Vlad's company look precisely how he wanted it to... Perfect, helpful to society, backing all his claims.

This facade fooled most, but Sam and Danny knew far better. Sam had attempted to plant a few bugs in various places, but thanks to crystal's powers, she figured the bugs out quickly.

Obviously running straight to tell Vlad... Sam was in hot water now. "Vlad..." The girl said, rushing into the man's office, dropping the bugs on the desk so he could see. "The reporter girl tried to plant them, but I stopped her." the girl said, sitting flirtatiously on his desk. "Go attack her, rough her up a bit, but don't kill her, at least for the time being." The man said maliciously. "Yes, master." the girl replied, her jade green eyes glowing red with evil excitement.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow, Danny," the girl called cheerfully out of character as she began to walk to her car. "You sure don't walk you to your car," the boy said, warily feeling like something terrible was going to happen to her little did he know. "Hey I'm a big tough girl, I can lace my own combat boots and everything." The girl said with a smirk as she turned on heel and walked away.

Danny watched warily until she was out of sight and then walked to go find a place to change. He had unknowingly left Sam defenseless.

* * *

"Hi, miss reporter" was the sound that rang in Sam's ears as she walked. Turning around, the girl saw a girl clad in a skin-tight leather suit, along with gloves and boots. Sam was shocked, to say the least, "nice boots."

Sam said sarcastically before throwing a punch at the girl. She wasn't scared for the time being, she was no damsel. The girl stumbled a bit but quickly retaliated. Crystal was rather impressed she had underestimated Sam Manson. Reaching out her gloved hand, Sam watched in horror as claws sprouted out of them. Fear grew in her, but she knew she had to keep fighting. She wasn't about to bow.

In fight or flight response, the girl tried to land a roundhouse kick, to the other girl's torso, only for the other girl to catch her foot and use it to through her to the ground. Though Sam continued to struggle, her efforts were futile, only a miracle could save her. Now she was terrified, and out of breath, sweat beads covered her body. Sam saw her life flash before her eyes; she had so many regrets. Never had she come this close to death.

Then crystal used her claws to make three long jagged scratches across the other girls face. Blood trickled from the wounds. Then she drug her claws across her torso, drawing horrid screams from the girl. Her torso bleeds as well. The amethyst eyed girl was still a fighter, though. Sam retaliated by kneeing the black-suited girl in her gut, causing her to fall back just long enough for Sam to run. Crystal had underestimated her opponent again.

Her pride was severely wounded, although her opponent obviously had super strength and was a trained assassin. Sam shook the thoughts from her head, continuing to dash, almost making to her car until the suited girl lassies her in a rope pulling her towards her; the girl quickly grabbed Sam the neck, putting her back against a tree. The bark dug into Sam's back. "What do you want," Sam choked as loud as she could muster with the other girl's rope, crushing her windpipe.

"Stay away from Vlad and Joe!" The girl spat dropping Sam to the ground, leaving her there in the soil, below her, before vanishing into thin air with a trace. Danny phantom that just happened to be flying over the area caught the tail end of the scene after the assassin had gone. Flying down quickly, Danny came to help Sam, upon realizing it was her rage, filled his being. He had been too late Sam was hurt, he cursed himself for that.

"Sa-...I mean miss, can you hear me" the boy stuttered, almost slipping up in his bewildered state. "She said stay away from Vlad as Joe" the girl mumbled before she passed out from shock, Danny picked her up tenderly as he flew off towards the hospital. He cursed himself again for leaving her alone.

* * *

After rushing through the doors of the emergency room with Sam's broken body, Danny took to the skies exciting the people present and sparking curiosity of the mystery hero with a off "D" on his chest. Danny was so mad he saw red he had never been this angry before in his life. Danny flew at top speed back to Vlad co. The wind was rushing against his face flushing his cheeks. Sam had been hurt, and this was unacceptable. Once there, he opted for floating right outside the penthouse window until Vlad noticed him his eyes were wide. Once he saw Vlad noticed him, he phased through the window. Vlad was taken aback but hid it well.

"Vlad masters correct," Danny said sternly though he already knew who Vlad was. "Yes," Vlad answered, curiosity piqued. "But the question is, who are you" Vlad shot back. "Phantom, Danny Phantom, and something tells me we're gonna be seeing a lot each other."

Danny said, his face serious his eyes flashing neon green. Recognition flashed through Vlad's dull gray-blue eyes for a moment he had heard of Danny phantom, but he had never been this close to his turf before. Vlad briefly wondered what had changed.

Why all of a sudden was he here, he surely hoped the great Danny phantom was just passing through, but judging by what he was saying that wasn't the case. Vlad gained his composure a smirk on his lips before speaking. "Ahhh, the ghost boy who uses his powers for good, how quaint" Vlad replied with a roll of his eyes, and that's when Danny had enough of Vlad's arrogance. Grabbing his collar, the boy pulled Vlad close to his face.

"Listen to me Masters you have everyone fooled, but I know the truth you sent your assassin to hurt An innocent young woman tonight and for that alone, I will work to my dying breath to, find evidence and when I do I will nail your ass to the wall, and that is a promise… oh, and if you ever want to find me… look up"

The boy said his eyes glowing so brightly, he put Vlad back on the ground and went back to phase through the window and left. Once Danny was gone, Joe entered the room. Vlad heard him come in a huff he turned around to face his son to see what he had to say. "You are foolish father, you send your bitch to rough Sam up, and she mentioned our names now phantoms on our asses," the boy said stemming.

He regretted a lot of decisions, but right now, agreeing to let crystal rough up Sam was at the top of his list. He had allowed her in the building against his better judgment, and now Sam was injured at the hospital. He felt terribly guilty. Crystal was just supposed to scare her, not harm her.

She had gone way too far. Maybe he should have just let Sam think he didn't want to honor his word, then she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed now. His jade green eyes held a certain sadness in them now.

He wished he didn't rely so much on Vlad's approval, continually trying to be good enough. He was always hoping that doing Vlad's bidding would give him what he really wanted. Although now he knew that doing his father's bidding is what cost him, Sam. That wasn't an easy pill to swallow he had spent so long wondering why now he finally had his answer though it only seemed to make it worse.

Of course, he knew Vlad had an absolute darkness to him, but he just chose to ignore it. He just hoped he didn't have the same wickedness in him. He knew he did. He knew it had cost him, Sam, all he could do was hope that it wouldn't cost him Paulina too.

"Patience, dear boy, the Manson girl, is still needed," Vlad replied mysteriously, as Joe rolled his eyes. Vlad secretly made him uneasy. Joe's darkness didn't run deep like Vlad's did into his very soul. Joe cared about at least a few people, whereas Vlad truly only cared about himself. Surely, he loved Maddie and Joe in his own way. It was a selfish love for both accounts. "I know that father, no one is to touch Sam or Paulina. Everyone else is expendable. you've missed the point you've programed her to think she's in love with you; therefore, she's sloppy, the company can't afford it father crystal is obsolete."

The man proclaimed his jade green eyes alight as he went to go pour himself some scotch. Some things were like father and son, after all. Joe was more like his father than he'd care to admit. He took a sip of his scotch as he listened to his father's rebuttal. "Not yet dear boy, when I figure out how to alter human D.N.A. to make a halfa without imperfections, then Crystal will be obsolete, not before," Vlad said sternly showing his son that he was serious, but Joe being Joe kept on. He knew it was dangerous for Crystal to be around dangerous for everyone involved, especially Sam. "What if she were to remember James Winchester, and their marriage and her whole life before we reprogramed her, what then father she could easily take us both down."

The boy pointed out, but in the end, Vlad's cockiness won out. He felt untouchable, and to him, he was. "Such a thing wouldn't happen... Son" the man replied

Joe didn't know if he hoped Vlad was right or not, but one thing was for sure Joe was so conflicted these days.

* * *

 **A/n: so yeah I know short chapter hope you enjoyed it, I know Joe looks like an asshole but don't hate him too much he is Vlad's son after all. Being raised by Vlad would cause a lot of trama to a child. Yeah he allowed Sam to be roughed up but crystal wasn't supposed to do so much damage she was only to scare her a bit, let her know not to mess with her, but Crystal is programmed to be a killer, so she doesn't really know where to draw the line between rough her up and kill her.**


	3. Interview With the Phantom

**A/n: welcome back my loyal readers so yes, we know a bit more about crystal and even joe and this version of Vlad, unfortunately, they won't be in this chapter, as the title implies this chapter is simply an interview between Sam and Danny in phantom form, also I know this is a quick update however I'm not at all sure when the next one will be. I will try to give you guys the next one, as soon as possible.**

 **Also, go on an assume at least a two-week time jump for every chapter after this one unless I say otherwise**

 **Chapter 3: Interview with the phantom**

"I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now-  
Mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm too tired to listen. I'm too old to believe:  
All these childish stories. There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust, And pixie dust. I try, but it's so hard to believe. I try,  
But I can't see what you see.  
I try. I try. I try."

Joanatha Brooke; I try

* * *

 **Over looker's pov**

After Danny Phantom's appearance in the hospital, New York was abuzz with the mysterious phantom hero. They were calling him invisobill until they could get an interview with him, due to the fact the boy had phased through the ceiling. Petey Walcott had but out a fury among his employees to get Phantom's story, and that sent every reporter in NYT out on frenzy, Petey wanted the phantom story at all cause. He wanted the NYT to be the go to paper for this mysterious hero. Danny had called in sick, knowing that he couldn't, be on the phantom story when he was phantom.

There was no way around this; he was going to have to sit this one out. It had been two weeks since the incident with Sam's attack. Danny Phantom had avoided the press as best he could while still saving people. Sam had been off from work the entire time due to her injuries though they were still partners.

It had been Petey's choice though it was much to Sam's chagrin. It was Sam's first day back at work, and Danny had called her that morning using a sick voice and wishing her well. He was glad she was doing better. Danny had visited a lot over her recuperating period, and the girl was grateful for the company. It had kept her from drowning in her loneliness that's really what she was more than anything. She was lonely.

Being back at NYT for Sam was amazing, she was going nuts just sitting and bidding her time, she had never felt more useless. This phantom story was important to Sam; he had helped her, brought her to the E.R. He saved her.

Though she hated the idea of being saved, she was grateful for Phantom. She really wanted to be the one to get the interview with him. This led to Sam not knowing where to go, this wasn't a typical story in every meaning of the word, Sam knew none of her snitches would know anything about the mysterious boy; her best was to look to the skies with binoculars, and try to signal the boy down. It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only one she had.

So that found the girl on top of the New York Times roof, with binoculars looking to the sky, it seemed fruitless, but just when the girl was about to give up, she noticed her target flying right towards her. Sam felt the chilly air nip at her skin goosebumps rose on her arms and legs. It seemed to get even colder as the Phantom got closer. She brought her hand up to touch the now healing scars on her cheek. The girl shook her head as she let her face break out in a victorious grin, she opened her mouth to direct him, to where she stood but quickly closed it, when she realized he was flying right towards her. That was very odd, she thought, did he remember saving her. No, it couldn't be. She figured he had saved countless people.

"Sam Manson, right," the boy asked feigning ignorance, the girl could only nod. She was secretly happy that he knew her name. This was the first time she got a good look at him up close. Sure, she had heard of, ghost even saw them on tv, but she'd never met one hell she hadn't yet seen one in person. The ones she had seen on tv didn't look like him. They had malice in their eyes, whereas she knew that somehow there was good in his.

They had harsh, inhuman skin tones fit for monsters, maybe even misshapen ears or cat-like eyes, but him he was different. If it weren't for his glowing green eyes and flight, surely, she would have mistaken him for a human. It was a rare occurrence for the girl to be defensive of media subjects, but this was different... He was different. He was breathtaking, and he intrigued her.

Before she passed out, all she remembered was looking in his eyes and seeing something she hadn't seen nor felt in quite some time, hope. He gave her hope in a world so cold, but being stubborn Sam, she had to have her surface doubt, though in her subconscious, she knew she was wrong. She wasn't ready to see that yet. She had been through too much to just hope again, just like that. She started to speak but paused, the girl needed to figure out something to say. The ghostly hero took her breath away in an odd yet familiar way. Shocked her that there was something familiar about him.

"What's your name? It can't be Invisobill right," the girl stated an eyebrow rose as; he flew down and sat beside her criss-cross apple sauce. She followed suit, sitting right beside him. She felt giddy inside kind of how Danny made her feel. She didn't want to like anyone, especially two guys at the same time. Sam was in a dilemma but decided she had a better focus on the interview she had waited a lifetime for. Smiling his signature grin, the boy simply said, "phantom, Danny phantom," smiling the girl gazed in his eyes as he stared back before they both turned to blush. This seemed all too familiar. She couldn't figure out why.

Clearing her throat, the girl pulled out her trusty tape recorder and pressed the little red recording button. "You mind if I interview you while you're here," the girl said excitement in her eyes. Phantom just smirked at the woman. He was a lot cockier, "you think I just came here for my health," the boy said sarcastically. He'd never say that if he weren't in his ghost form, it gave him courage, and he didn't know how or why, but he milked it. He was determined to act utterly different as phantom than he did as Fenton. He could never have someone find him out. He just couldn't handle that again.

A blush fell over Sam's face, as she cleared her throat once again, and began the interview. "Don't take this the wrong way, Phantom, but where do you come from." The girl asked, finally starting the interview. They were both very nervous, yet they didn't know why. "I come from another world, another plane of existence if you will, called the time zone... Zona Temporis in our language."

The boy began as Sam was entranced by his tail. 'He was so interesting,' she thought. "It's gone now," the boy said, a wry smile on his face. He hated talking about this. He had rarely talked about it with anyone, including his parents. He was the last of his kind, and though he wanted to be human more than anything... he wasn't. He'd never indeed come to terms with that.

"Zona Temporis was an intelligent and, and cocky plain of existence, the cockiness cost them their lives, they all died then they were sent to another world, where death is everywhere the ghost zone, and that's where all these ghosts that, plague earth come from" the boy finished looking down, feeling guilty, about the people from his world. The only people who were like him weren't like him at all; they were shells of their former selves. They were a ghost in every sense of the word.

"Hey, it's not your fault," the girl said as if syncing, what he was thinking she put a hand on his in comfort. "Thanks," he said, squeezing her hand a bit. Clearing her throat in embarrassment, the girl drew her hand back, as she went back into her professional facade. She liked phantom more than she'd care to admit. "Your story begs the question now, and again don't take this the wrong way, why are you here." The girl said uncharacteristically nervous. "To help," he said coolly, with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, you know I need more than that," the girl said, giving him a playful glare. He continued deciding to give her a little more. "My given name was Phantom Tempus, prince of

Zona Temporis, the last son of Zona Temporis. I should have died with my people, but my father knew our world was doomed he tried to tell the Observants, hell even tried to tell the people, but they trusted the Observants and deemed my father... I mean clockwork wrong.

He and Elisabeth had made a tiny ship only big enough for a small child, they put me in it with a message, and I arrived here, but my people died."

The boy finished a solemn look on his face, the girl looked at him warily though deep down she knew there was no need to. She felt so bad for him. He was all alone in a world full of people, she felt like that sometimes, but now she almost thought that she had no right to, next to Phantom.

He reminded her of her old superman comics, there was something she was dying to ask. "You see Phantom, that's what I don't get, how you can still be so free happy go lucky, dare I say cheery, hell even trusting when you've been through so much. Why aren't you angry, bitter distrusting? How can you after everything you lost want to help us" the girl asked with emotion, though she knew she was asking herself. She thought perhaps his answer would help her.

"I was angry, I was damn right pissed when I found out who, and what I was, but something changed my mind" and just like that things clicked for Sam. "The message," the girl said softly, still entranced by the boy before her.

He was familiar but strange, he was the epitome of opposites, and it shocked her a bit, never had she met a mystery she couldn't solve, but it seemed she had met her match.

"You are Phantom Tempus our son, and you have powers beyond that of human's, though you might be tempted to use them in tyranny, and create chaos, honor your father and I and use them to make earth a better world, use them to protect the people, who cannot protect themselves, fight for truth and justice my son, and keep goodness in your heart, my son the last son of  
Zona Temporis, may goodness be with you always."

Danny repeated Sam instantly realizing what the words he said were, for a moment no words were spoken, she felt the barrier of ice around her heart shake a bit, as she looked in his eyes, and saw goodness there. In fact, she saw the same thing in Danny's eyes.

These two were gonna have her swooning left, and right, the girl had thought. "Okay so, where do you go when you're not Danny Phantom," the girl asked warily. His reply was simple. "Maybe I'll tell you one day," the boy said, getting up and preparing to fly off. That one reply seemed very honest she hoped he would tell her who he was someday; she really wanted to know. "Wait," the girl said, standing up as well, putting the tape recorder on stop signaling the interview was over. There was something she needed to know. "Why me, out of all the reporters, why me" at this Danny smirked.

A playful yet devious smile crossed his features, he was going to get himself some points on this one. "it could be because I think you're the most beautiful woman in this world or the next..." He said and paused to see her shell-shocked reaction. Then he continued, "...or it could be because Danny Fenton recommended you," Phantom said, and one wink at Sam later, the mysterious ghost boy flew off, leaving Sam in her thoughts.

Reaching in her black coat pocket, the girl fished out an old worn, superman comic book. Flipping through it, the girl reminisced, smiling to herself. "Oh phantom, I want to believe you," the girl said to herself, reapplying ice to her guarded heart.

She was confused, not knowing where she stood at all. She was Sam Manson she didn't swoon, she didn't get weak in the knees for one let alone two guys, no matter how noble they seemed she didn't want to trust them, despite the fact she knew she already did. She liked both Fenton and Phantom, and she didn't know how to feel about that.

The girl leaned back and sighed, thinking herself silly, for all her antics. "What the hell are those two doing to me," the girl said to herself, sighing once more, before standing up and turning on heel, to go back inside the office and write the story.

* * *

A couple of hours and several hundred typed words later, a "miraculously" recovered Danny Fenton entered the office. Sam didn't even notice given how tired she was from everything going on.

Standing up and stretching her back like a cat, the girl gave off a yawn. "Watch it, those are contagious," said the blue-eyed black-haired boy, as he stood behind Sam. She was shocked to see him there out of the blue.

At the same time, however, she was elated to see him back on his feet. She wondered briefly what he was doing at the end of the day. "Better late than never, huh," the girl said yawning once more, this time turning to face her friend. She cracked a small tired smile.

"Hey, I had a rare disease called the common cold," the boy said a signature grin spread out on his face. "Ya know in the dark ages millions died of the common cold," the girl told a smirk on her face as she turned, and grabbed the paper from the printer the girl opted for handing it to Danny to read. His eyes widened, after seeing the words "by Danny Fenton and Sam Manson?" he shook his head to make sure he saw it right. Did she give him credit when he hadn't even done anything?

"I don't understand Sam," the boy said, putting a hand to the back of his head, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "You know what you did... Partner," the girl said lowly as she planted a tender kiss on, Danny's check. "Thanks, Danny," the girl said as she walked toward the elevator. He silently thanked himself for telling Sam that he recommended her to Phantom. A blush lit alive on both of their checks. They had a moment where their eyes caught each other, but just as quickly as it came, it went. Sam cleared her throat, backing away from him a little before speaking.

"Coming?" The girl said when the door opened as Danny rushed over toward, the elevator and once they were both in the doors close behind them with a ding. This was the beginning of something quite beautiful.

Tucker, who happened to be nearby and had seen the whole exchange, gave off a chuckle. "Lovebirds," he said to himself, before thinking. 'Better start making bets, those two will be together by the end of the year.' The boy thought.

Little did he know just how accurate his prediction was.

* * *

 **A/n: yeah, I know short, but yeah, I needed to get the first I review between Danny and Sam, and I through some fluff in there I hoped you like it. About the kiss on the cheek, I hope it was OOC.**


	4. The Hunter and the Haunted

**A/n: hey guys I'm back. I hope you enjoy this one. It's a complete rewrite from my other story; this one is adapted from. I had to rewrite it because I realized the old chapter was a shit show. So, I hope this is better. Yes, I used two quotes get over it. I felt they are both fitting.**

 **Chapter 4: The Hunter and The Haunted**

" **Happiness is such an elusive creature, isn't it? We all wish for it, but very few ever really find it."**

 **~Lex Luthor; Smallville**

" **To live is to be haunted."**

 **Philip K. Dick,** **Flow My Tears, the Policeman Said**

* * *

 **Overlookers POV**

Sam Manson lay awake in her bed. A feat she was all too used to. Most nights, she had a hard time sleeping. She didn't know what kept her up, but she rarely dreamt when she slept. It was like she was dead floating somewhere between this world and the next, and even when she did dream, she rarely remembered, and it would always be strange and borderline acid trippy.

The truth is she didn't really like to sleep. She got more done while she was awake. She didn't really like being in her apartment period. When she was at the Times, she could focus on her writing. When she was out in the field with Danny, she could concentrate on the hunt for the story. That's what she was; she was a hunter. She couldn't rest until she'd found the truth. This made her a great investigative reporter but a terrible sleeper.

If that weren't enough to keep her awake, the second she was in her apartment, she couldn't hide in her work anymore. She had to face the truth that after everything, she came home to an empty apartment, an empty bed, and, overall, an empty life.

As much as she hated large crowds, it was worse when she was alone; when she was alone, the white noise was deafening. She was haunted by the utter emptiness she felt way too often; what an ironic and bitter play on words.

* * *

A sudden chill busted through the room as Sam, who had finally fallen asleep, shot up to go check the AC. Getting up, she grabbed her black silk robe that hung on her bed frame and walked over to the AC controller only to come to the realization that the AC wasn't on. She began racking her tired brain for an explanation. Soon she went to a very unsettling one.

The only time the temperature changed without any rational explanation was when Phantom entered the room. She had come across him somewhat frequently in the 2 months that had passed since their interview. However, there was no way the ghostly hero just broke into her house, so that left one possibility that there was another ghost in her home.

Her eyes went wide with the realization of the ghost, whoever it was didn't know what she was capable of. She was smart and cunning. If there was a ghost there, he hadn't attacked yet, which meant he was bidding his time. He was watching her. She couldn't let him know that she knew he was there. Perhaps if she played dumb, he'd leave, and when she saw Danny the next day, she could mention it to him, and he could tell Phantom. That sounded like a good as a plan as any she figured.

That plan was quickly dashed as Sam found herself being thrown into her wall, her head banging against the wall hard, blood trickling from a spot in her head. Her vision blurred, and her head throbbed vehemently. The last thing she saw was what seemed to be metal skin and terrifying glowing green eyes before everything went black.

* * *

Time seemed to blur together as Sam slowly came to. Her head was filled with different memories, all melding together. It was as if her whole life flashed through her eyes. First memories of her lonely childhood, where her grandmother had been her only saving grace. Then it melded into high school and her torrid yet ill-fated love affair with Joe Masters, and then the blur of her life after.

She realized at that moment that her life after joe was a blur. College was a blur. Her whole damn life was a fucking blur, she realized.

One night stands and far too much whiskey, and nothing… nothing that meant anything. She realized she had nothing that meant anything. Her job met something, her stories of hard-hitting truth meant a lot to the people she helped, but what was it all for?

What was the point if she didn't have a life outside of that. When she ended things with Joe she told herself trying again wasn't worth the heartache, and she damn sure didn't want to end up like her parents, so she figured why bother.

Now though, as she looked at her life as a whole she realized she was about to die, and she hadn't really lived.

A moan escaped her lips as she reached to put her hand to her head only to realize it was tied to the arm of a chair. Sam was now almost afraid to open her eyes.

Still, she had to. She had to fight. This couldn't be the end. She wanted a life damn it!

She opened her amethyst eyes, slowly squinting at the light. She looked around her surroundings. It was still nighttime. There wasn't much around her, but she wasn't in her apartment anymore. It looked like she was in the abandoned warehouse district if the cobwebs and crates and boxes long were forgotten were any indication.

She inspected her prison further, where was her captor? She looked down momentarily thanking whatever deity that she at least put her robe on over her negligee. She began struggling against her binds only to realize they weren't ropes, they were metal binds binding her to a cold metal chair. Realizing her captor was nowhere in sight, she let a tear slip from her eye. Was this it? Was this how she met her end?

Suddenly finding her strength…"Hey!" She screamed aloud, the sound reverberating through the hollow warehouse. Where was her captor? More importantly, what the hell did he want? Why had he come for her? Why had fate always been such a cruel Bitch? All Sam did know was that she didn't work her ass off through college and the workforce to die in this empty warehouse. She would fight tooth and nail until her last breath.

"Come out, you coward! Show yourself!" She bellowed involuntary tears, slipping out of her eyes. Her resolved never wavered. She was going to show him no fear. She would never give it or him or whatever that satisfaction. If she were going die, she'd go out like a blaze of glory.

Suddenly she got her wish... though a part of her wished she hadn't. There, in front of her materialized what she could only describe as a monster. He had a metal suit of some sort, with nuts and bolts sticking out at odd angles, he had glowing green eyes but not beautiful human-looking ones like Danny had, but horrible acid green ones that looked as if they were filled with nothing but malice. His hair, if you could call it, that was flaming green and menacing. In his hand, he held a large sword that glowed the same otherworldly glow.

For a moment neither of them spoke. They sized each other up, and Sam did her damnedest not to show how scared she was. "Well, girl, here I am." The thing said tauntingly. Any fear she had seemed to vanish, in truth, buried it deep. "What do you want!" Sam gritted out. Her heart was racing, but her fear was replaced by anger. How dare this thing kidnap her? Where did he get off? "You are a strange human, most of your kind practice the intelligent art of fear in situations like this." The apparition said, holding the blade in a teasing manner.

Sam scoffed at this, "well, tough shit, buddy, what the hell do you want!" The girl growled. The spook just laughed as if what she said was a mild annoyance, as if it was laughable that she dared to be angry, he kidnapped her instead of terrified. After the laughter subsided, it said, "you want to know who I am and what I want fine. I am Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter. I am being paid a pretty bounty to hunt down the prince, and for reasons, I can't imagine he seems to have come to fancy you. So that means he'll trade his life for yours." Said Skulker.

Sam took all this information in, as she figured out what to say next. So, this Skulker wanted to use her as bait so his prince would go with him. Who was his prince? Then she remembered Phantom told her he was originally the prince of Zona Temporis. If that was the case, then it means that she was being used as a pawn to lure Phantom into a trap. She didn't like what that entailed one bit.

"What makes you think he cares about me at all. He saved my life once, and I interviewed him. We met a couple of times after that, but it's not like I know him well. Trust me, you are barking up the wrong tree." Sam said, trying to talk some sense into her captor, unfortunately to no avail.

Skulker laughed again this time at the irony. "You mean more to him than you know girl." Skulker said. At this, Sam decided to try a different approach. "I won't let you. I won't let you take him from the earth. My life means nothing in comparison to him. He is good and kind and pure. He is selfless and risks everything to save New York and the earth asking nothing in return. You can do whatever you want to me but don't hurt him please." The girl said as a few tears slipped. She didn't want to die by any means but she knew the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one.

She hated her selflessness, but if it came between her and him, it was no contest.

Phantom was good for the world, and she was more than willing to sacrifice herself for the good of the world. Who would miss her anyway? She had thought.

Skulker seemed to pause as if he was mulling it over, then he said, "you're right, your life means nothing, but fortunately for you even insignificant insects as you who wish to die as a martyr mean something to him. You mean something to him, and he will come for you." He said. Sam didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't counter that if she tried. But she also couldn't let Phantom sacrifice himself for her. What could she do? She looked to where Skulker once towered over her only to see he had vanished once more.

* * *

She heard voices below her. This had to mean she was on the second floor of this old abandoned building. Suddenly her captor this Skulker was blasted through the floor, and Sam could only watch as his back hit the wall. Phantom followed him through the now gaping hole in the story, wasting no time he froze Skulker in his entirety and then blasted him with his ghost ray. Shattering him into pieces, unknown to Danny, the real Skulker was a tiny blob and was still very much alive. The green blob scurried away from the enraged Phantom and slithered back to the ghost zone to regroup.

Danny fell to his knees; a tear had escaped his eye. He had vowed long ago never to use his power to kill only save. It all happened so fast when the ghost told him he had Sam, all Danny could see was red. He flew the fastest he could to come and save her, and when he saw Skulker, he lost it. He let out a scream of pain. He had broken his vow.

He had killed someone, but he did it for Sam, and that made it all worth it. He realized at that moment that he'd through everything away for Sam if it came to that. He took this time to calm his breaths and regroup before turning around to free Sam from her binds. She looked terrified. She had never seen such power and such rage all at once. She didn't know what to make of it. Phantom was a good and nobleman, but he had just killed someone.

He noticed the terror in her face and recoiled in fear, fear of losing her. That was his biggest fear, far more significant than he would care to admit. She had become his greatest strength and greatest weakness. He wasn't supposed to fall for anyone. He had thought he could come here to live a life and settle down and find a woman but, how could he?

At this moment, he realized the cruel reality of where he stood. He had put her in danger, and they weren't even together. He had made it his sworn duty to protect the earth. She had become the thing he wanted to protect the most. So that meant one thing. They could never be together. She could never know he was Phantom. He would be her friend and her partner, yet nothing more.

He couldn't be selfish; he couldn't endanger her life. He didn't belong in her world. He didn't fit on earth, he never did. He had been fooling himself. His purpose on earth was to protect, to serve, to be a beacon of hope in a hopeless world. He had let something as trivial as emotion cloud his judgment. He had forgotten his duty. He couldn't love her. He wasn't supposed to, but alas, he did a feat he buried in the deepest depths of his heart.

He had to keep her safe, his heart and his happiness be damned. He could never touch her.

Sam looked at him strangely as he seemed deep in thought she wasn't afraid of him. She was just taken aback. Yes, he had killed the ghost, but he had been her protector. Could ghost even die she briefly wondered, how did it all work? The bigger question that plagued her mind was why Phantom had reacted so violently. Why did he care so much about her? Or did he? Could ghost feel? She didn't know, but what she did know was that Phantom was different. He wasn't like the other ghost. He could feel, and he did feel. He felt a lot. As he gently froze the metal binds and broke them off her and tenderly picked her up bridal style in the most loving manner, she realized he cared far more than he let himself.

She didn't know how she knew that, but it was like she felt him, like she understood him in a way she didn't recognize herself. She looked up at him as he lifted her in the air, and amethyst eyes met neon green ones, both of their breath hitches in their throat, and neither said anything for a moment.

"Thank you, Phantom," Sam said, softly breaking the silence. Phantom phased them through the and ceiling and out into the cold night. Sam shivered violently in her sheer negligee, and Phantom immediately felt guilty. "I'm just glad you're okay." He said with a sheepish grin that was all too close to Danny's. She found herself smiling back despite the biting air. "I'm fine, I always am." She said, responding confidently. She then realized that he seemed to be flying in the direction of her apartment. How did he know where she lived?

"How do you know where I live?" She inquired, now suspicious. He got sheepish as he flew through the night silent thinking of a way to fix his screw up.

"Danny mentioned the general direction I don't know exactly where you live." He lied. She could tell he was lying, and she decided to push a little. "And how do you know Danny?" She said, trying to feign innocence. She knew there was something odd between them. They knew each other well, but how?

Phantom didn't seem to have any friends or much human interaction; still, whenever Danny called him, he came. What was the deal between these two? Danny got nervous every time she mentioned Phantom and Phantom got nervous every time she inquired about Danny. There was something strange going on between them, and the hunter in her had to know what it was.

Phantom's shiftiness in her inquisition made her fire light up further. "We have a connection," Phantom answered stoically trying not to lead on the truth of the matter. Sam quirked an eyebrow, as phantom neared her apartment. She needed more than that.

"I know that, but how. I feel like I'm wrapped up in something that I don't understand. I just need to know what's going on here. I almost died tonight, one of you must give me something. I don't want to push. I don't want to investigate this, it's your secret whatever it is, but if I'm involved, I need to know something, please," Sam said sternly, but there was a plea behind the decree. Phantom sat her on her balcony once again, not realizing his mistake.

"I can't tell you, Sam. It's not that I don't want to. It's for your own safety. These ghosts haunt me, and anyone who I get close to anyone who they know I care about they will hurt them just to get to me. I know you have this thing where you want to hunt the truth, but this once I'm asking you not to. I'm asking you not to follow my trail where it leads because it will get you killed, and I won't be responsible for that. Just let it go." He said, and he tried not to hear his heartbreak. He knew he was giving up the thing he loved the most, but he knew it was for the best. He'd do anything for her. He'd kill, he'd lie, and he'd give her up.

Her eyes softened as she looked up at Phantom, who now floated above her balcony. "If you care about me, you can tell me Phantom. You don't have to be strong all the time. You can let someone in. If you want to let me in, I'm here." She said, sensing pain in him; loneliness she knew all too well. She would never wish that loneliness on anyone, not even her worst enemy.

He looked deep in her eyes, wishing for a second that he could be selfish, but he never could. All he ever wanted was to save the world, except for her. Still, he had to let her go. Tonight had proven that no matter how hard he tried to pretend that he was a normal man, he wasn't, he was a being gifted with tremendous power but also cursed with it. It was a high price to pay for his power, his burden. He used to believe that his power wasn't his burden but rather how he used it.

Now he knew that was a load. The power was his burden, his curse, and the reason why he could never be happy. He was a ghost. He was Phantom Tempus Prince of Zona Temporis. He was the last son of a dead world. He was cursed to be forever alone, and that would haunt him more than any ghost ever could.

"I do care, but not for the reasons you think. I care about humanity. I believe I was meant to protect the earth, and that includes you. There's no more to it. Danny and I are friends, that's all there is no story here. I saved you because it's who I am and what I do. Goodnight, Ms. Manson." Phantom lied, and his heart broke with every word. He couldn't look her in the eye as he said it, and he couldn't wait around for her response. He said his words and flew away, into the dead of the night, the cold, unforgiving air nipping at him, but he never felt it. His core was cold, so it never bothered him. Still, his heart was far less numb and far too broken.

He had thought he had gotten used to being alone, then she came into his life. "Damn her," he muttered. For the first time, he hated being a hero. He hated his internal goodness. He hated his want to save. He hated his heart. He hated being alone. His heart broke as he flew into his apartment and turned back into Danny and got into his empty bed and took in his empty apartment, and cursed his empty life.

 _I wish I was cold as stone  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing  
Wish I didn't have this heart  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain  
I could stand strong and still  
Watching you walk away  
I wouldn't hurt like this  
Or feel so all alone  
I wish I was cold as stone_

* * *

Far away in the ghost zone, Clockwork looked over his son through his time window as he watched his life play out. He switched the window to the day he gave up his son and sent him to earth. He watched this image a lot.

He torchers himself with his impossible decision day in and day out. His wife Elizabeth entered the room. Her long blond hair flowing freely and her dress fluttering with grace. The former Queen of the now-dead world was tired and wished her husband to retire to bed.

She had grown lonely herself with her son gone, and her husband slowly going mad. It was hard not to go mad herself. It was a cruel existence. She and her husband were responsible for the end of their world. All of this was their fault, their pain, and their sons. Still, Elizabeth had to keep her sanity. She had to hope her son would defeat the great threat and bring peace to their people so they could finally pass on. Then perhaps he could find some solace himself.

She hated that their burden fell on their son, but it was a necessary evil.

"Clockwork must you torcher yourself, day in a day out?" The wife inquired Clockwork barely heard her. He was haunted by the world he had failed, and by the son, he saw only through a window as he watched him call another man father and another woman mother.

He watched through the window as his son adopted earth as his world and loved the humans as his own.

He watches as his son torchers himself for them as he bent over backward to be their hero. He watched as his son pretended to be one of them. A mild-mannered reporter at that. He watched as his son drifted further and further from him. He torchers himself for it knowing it was all his fault. His stubbornness and pride had cost a whole world of people their lives. His people. He was a king who had doomed his own people.

The other nobilities knew Armageddon was coming to Zona Temporis, but the mighty king refused to listen. He punished himself always for everything he had done, to everyone who had ever known him. He didn't deserve peace, he thought. He deserved to be damned.

He rarely allowed himself to look away from the window. In his mind, it was his penance. His curse was to watch his son from afar. To watch him be a better man than he could ever hope to be. He had to watch his son be this man because of the man he called father, and that was what killed him the most.

"Yes," he replied, not bothering to look away from the window. Elizabeth approached him further. She grabbed his arm gently. He wished she would abandon him. He wished he didn't have such a noble wife. She had lost so much. It was his fault; still, she stood by him, no questions asked.

He could barely look her in the face when he did all he could see was his own broken reflection is her beautiful blue eyes.

Sometimes she could get him to look at her, though he never really saw her. He hadn't seen her since the day Zona Temporis died. He had only seen the window. It broke her heart to see her husband this way. She tried to reach him many times over the 25 years it had been since they gave up their son, and their world died.

Today she was putting her foot down. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't watch her husband suffer anymore. She had to try to reach him.

"Clockwork, please, it won't do any good. Our son is gone, and our world is dead. Replaying that day on your window won't change that, nothing can change that. There are certain truths that we must accept. We gave him a chance to live. He is alive, my love." She said as he finally looked at her, his eyes wild and sad.

His cloak cast shadows on his face. "Skulker failed. He was supposed to bring him back to us. He was supposed to begin his training." He said almost as if he was in a trance. He refused to hear what she was saying. He refused to be comforted. As far as he was concerned, he had no honor. He had destroyed his world and his family, and there was no way he could ever allow himself to be comfortable.

He stared at her as if she was transparent. He was haunted by the weight of everything he had lost. It weighed him down and buried his heart in the ground.

"My love listen to me. He has grown to adapt to this world. Earth is his home. Zona Temporis is dead and it-" she began softly, trying to reason with her husband. He snatched his arm away from his wife. A wild, manic look filled his eyes. He leaned over her as he cut her off. "He is our son, and he will return to us. I don't care if I have to send every ghost in the ghost zone. They will not take him from me. He will train, and he will defeat the great threat." The man bellowed. His wife shook in fear, her eyes holding much grief.

All Clockwork had left, all he would allow himself to have was the hope that their son would return and defeat the great threat and let them all pass on. If his son couldn't right his wrongs, then he had nothing. He had turned his back on everything else long ago.

Elizabeth had turned a blind eye. It was easier to believe that he was still the kind and noble king that she had loved since her youth. She couldn't see that he was nothing but a shell a ghost in every sense of the word. Just as he wouldn't allow himself to be at peace, she wouldn't let herself see the truth of her husband's descent into madness.

His own brokenness had killed the man she loved long ago.

She has had 25 years to grieve her world and her son, and she had come to find peace in that; she only hung around so her husband could see reason and pass on after the great threat was dealt with. For the first time though she realized her husband was gone, what remained was a shell.

The shell of a once honorable and noble king whose own guilt and grief had driven him mad. Still, he was her husband. He was her king, and she would stand by his side until the bitter end.

Clockwork had calmed his self and went back to staring at the window, not even noticing that his wife as retreated to their bedchambers and laid down in an empty bed that she was all to use too.

Clockwork watched as his son slept, he watched as he tossed and turned in his sleep. His heart Panged for him. He didn't deserve this. He deserved to be happy. Unfortunately, happiness was a luxury that their family hadn't been able to afford in quite some time.

"Soon, my son, I will bring you home." The ghost whispered to no one in unparticular.

* * *

 **A/n: so that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If any of you read the original version of this story, I did a complete rewrite of this story. I hope this is way better. If anyone would like to volunteer to be my beta, please help. I do my best with editing, but I'm not very good. Also, I do not own cold as stone by Lady Antebellum.  
**


End file.
